Dye it Blood Black
by Sarudoshi
Summary: an unlikely romance ensues in dreary old England. can demons and vampires find love...? but then again, if that demon in question is "one hell of a butler", it just might be possible... rated M for slight blood, oodles of smut, and frustrated "non-humans". humor included! SebbyOC, 1st Person. read/review please! [ON SLIGHT-HIATUS AS OF 10/20/13. WILL UPDATE SOON.]
1. Chapter 00

disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji in its entirety is copyright to Yana Toboso-sensei; Helena belongs to me.**

* * *

The rain beat down softly on the dreary London night.

And that 'presence' was nagging at the back of my mind.

I had been following the 'presence' ever since it first entered the outskirts of London a week or so ago, my latest 'stomping grounds'... as well as my old home.

Ah, London...

As luck would have it, I came upon the source of the 'presence' as of only a half-hour ago, keen senses finally honing in on the source of the incessant feeling.

I scowled slightly from beneath my brow up at the hammering rain, pulling the bill of my gray cap down a bit to try and cover my nose; having long been free of the "normal" threats to my body (such as catching a cold or dying from a respiratory issue), there was some relief in my being what I was as I now sat atop a wet rooftop with my lanky legs dangling over the edge of the slick roof.

The 'presence' had traveled all the way from the nobility district down to the lesser-wealthy East End, for what reason I hadn't the foggiest clue. All I knew was that I had to find out just what in hell this 'presence' was that had had been plaguing me for the past two years.

The familiar scent of blood jarred me from my thoughts.

My eyes sharpened alertly; I looked off to where I had sensed the 'presence', taking a brief whiff of the moist air and shivering despite the cold air, shuffling to my feet.

_Here goes nothing_, I mused, preparing my body for a jump as I leaped into the night; my boot heels clattered softly with the shingles of another roof several yards away, steadying myself on reflex before I continued to follow the mingled scents.

Human; being the creature I am, human scent was the first thing that registered in my mind.

But these other scents... I gritted my teeth and continued to follow the blood scent.

The blood scent and the 'presence' were mingled together, enough proof for me that the two pieces of evidence were combined into the same being I had been tracking.

I finally skidded to a halt just short of a chimney, looking around the thick brick 'funnel' to the source of the scents.

My eyes widened slightly.

"Hah; Sebby's endurance is top-knotch~! His arm was already rendered useless, but he just had to go help that puny brat! Compared to that, how d'ya intend to explain yourself? Madam Red, kill that runt already!" A snide effeminate voice wondered.

Perfect eyesight could tell me that the owner of the feminine voice was a lanky man with wild red hair: that wasn't the 'presence' I had been looking for.

I closed my eyes against the rain and sought out the human scents again; one belonged to a boy, a child still. The second and last belonged to a woman, a woman with blood on her hands.

"Huh, well I'll be damned; we have something in common..." I muttered under my breath, seeking out the 'presence'.

_The 'presence'...!_  
His scent was different from that of the man with red hair... Is it possible that he's...?

"**THIS CHILD IS MY**...!" The woman cried.

Blood fumigated the rainy night's stale scent, staining it crimson; my eyes flew open in surprise.

"How disappointing, Madam Red: I am no longer interested in an **ORDINARY** woman like you!" The feminine man sounded condescending.

That Madam Red woman's scent was fading fast.

I peered around the side of the chimney, sharp eyes honing in on the pool of crimson that stained the cobblestone ground the source of the presence, the boy, and the redhead man occupied.

With a soft growl under my breath, my brow furrowed as my eyes rested on the redhead; my eyes broke concentration as I looked down at my right hip to see I was holding the handle of my weapon tight.

My eyes narrowed slightly and I reluctantly released the handle, instead crumpling my hands into fists around the bricks of the chimney.

"What're you doing, Sebastian...? I told you before, remember: **take down Jack the Ripper**! It's not over yet, so don't hesitate; finish him, now!" The voice of the boy, sounding on the verge of becoming a man from what I could tell, declared, ordering the source of the 'presence'.

I looked up alertly.

"...Yes, my Lord." The 'presence' hummed in response.

'_Sebastian_', hm...? I rolled the name around with my tongue, smirking to myself as I pulled back to lean against the chimney wall.

Distinguished? Most definitely.

But then again... _I liked it_.

I perked up as the sound of a revving machine rang out; I looked from around the chimney again and blinked to see a blur of red and black moving in the rain-soaked night, twisting this way and that as if they were locked in a dance.

In a way it almost looked beautiful.

Both blurs finally dropped onto the rooftop of one of the houses boxing in the cobblestone back-entrance, bathed in the full moon's light.

I felt like that was my cue to leave, before I was found out; I turned and spirited away into the night, hearing the sound of a machine revving ring out once more before I kept running.

Whether I knew that that Sebastian chap would find me out tomorrow or not, I wasn't sure; but just imagining putting a face to that humming voice made a shiver race down my spine.

* * *

A/N: **sorry for the shortness of this chap! O; it's just a prologue. any comments/critiques would be well-loved so please review! thanks a mil.**


	2. Chapter 01

disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji in its entirety belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei; Helena belongs to me.**

* * *

It was raining again.

I scowled up at the bleak sky, exhaling and stuffing my hands further into the pockets of my coat.  
Only one century old and I was already accustomed to how life worked... or rather, my "new" life, that is.

_Blood in and blood out, twenty-four-seven. Hunt or be hunted. Keep to the ground. Sunlight is your back-stabbing friend._

That was the motto of my kind. A creed, if you wanted to get technical.  
I was twenty-five when I died, a bastard child left to be found worthless in a decrepit orphanage just outside of Wales.

At times I hated my new life, but at other times I was glad for it. For once I was good at something.  
The noises around me of people flocking back to their homes, working to feed their families, nobles fleeing the rainy streets of London to return to their posh homes in the country, were beginning to ride on my nerves.

My ears were practically numb from having to hear so many voices and sounds!

I clicked my tongue, turning down an alley to slip free of the throng, walking down the length of the alley I'd darted into until I found another alley, knowing that at the end of the second alley I would be able to walk freely.

The rooftops were free of bustling people, blessedly; noone dared come up on the roofs because of the downpour that had plagued the city for the past few days.

Come to think of it, the downpour had started that night... the night that I... I huffed under my breath, kicking at a stray shingle with the toe of my right boot.

Thinking of that man, er whatever he was... honestly, what the hell was I, a school girl?

"**Ironic that I find you here**." _Speak of the devil... and he will appear._  
I came to a halt, the rain beating down harder now that I wasn't moving.

The blood scent had faded, erased from his scent; of course it figures that someone of his kind would heal quickly...

My eyes closed serenely; "Sebastian, wasn't it?" I mused.

He seemed to smile. "You've been rather hard to ignore, I'm afraid; though now that we meet, I find it to be very hard to just ignore your presence. You know my name yet I don't know yours, miss." He remarked with feigned politeness (I could smell the airs from a mile away).

I chuckled a little. "How sweet to say; I just might be envious of your sarcasm skills... demon." I said, keeping my back to him, even though I could feel his aura intensify when I called him out on his race.

He returned the chuckle. "Very astute of you, vampiress." He sort of purred the term, making my ears twitch.

I adjusted the bill of my cap absently, turning about to meet him, the owner of the presence I had been aware of, the owner of the presence I had no choice but to seek out for the past two years.

He was a tall man, six foot if I had to wager, with jet black hair that framed his pale face nicely, garnet eyes that now glowed a pinkish hue, clad in black outer wear.

I smirked slightly as I both watched and felt him take in my five-foot-four form standing before his eyes, crossing my arms over my ample bust, seeing that pinkish hue in his eyes brighten in something I could only assume was desire.

"So, to what do I owe the gracious visit for?" I wondered, lifting a brow. "Now that you found me, what're you planning to do with me, demon?"

He chuckled again and smirked at my bravado.

"The young master I serve, you saw him I would imagine?" I thought back to the boy and nodded slightly, shifting my weight from one boot to the other. "I mentioned you were spying on our "encounter" the other night and he seemed highly curious about meeting... well, someone of your race." He explained, perking my ears.

I felt a crease in my brow. "So he wants to see a real live vampire." I surmised.  
He nodded and flashed that smirk again. "He did mention something about recruiting you." He mused.

I huffed and tapped my chin with a finger, ignoring the rain that now beat down a bit harder on my head. "How soon?"

"He would not have sent me to find you if he didn't want to see you as soon as possible." He shrugged innocently.

I smirked again at the innocent act, thinking it over before exhaling and fixing the bill of my cap a second time. "Fine, lead the way, honorable hound." I agreed, looking up at his garnet eyes and holding his stare.

Sebastian smirked widely, turning his back on me. "I have a feeling this will be rather interesting. Before we go anywhere, you failed to give me your name." He glanced at me over his shoulder.

I smiled cheekily. "Sorry, short-term memory; Helena. Helena Ravenbane." I answered.

He seemed to ponder over my name, looking forward once more. "A fitting name for a lovely creature such as yourself." He murmured more to himself, and with that he began walking.

I huffed and crossed my arms again, following wordlessly.

:::::::::x|x:::::::::

Posh was an understatement.  
I had to fight a low whistle at admiring the grand town house that belonged to the boy.

What was his name again..? Ah, yes. Phantomhive.

The name rang a bell; I had heard of the devastating blow to the family's name two years back, something about the late head of the family and his wife dying in a house fire.

Well if the kid was still living with a demon at his side, it was safe to assume that he had formed some sort of contract with the demon in question; if I had to guess, vengeance for his parents' untimely demise.

A bitter taste rode on the back of my tongue; I inwardly grimaced, feeling the slightest bit envious of the boy. At least he had parents, parents who had wanted him in their lives however shortly-run they were...

"So I take it your kind don't get chills easily, even after coming in from the pouring rain?" His calm alluring voice jarred me from my thoughts.

I blinked when he helped me out of my coat, smiling slightly as I shrugged out of the sleeves and lifted a hand to pull my hat off. "Not in the slightest. I doubt you have the same dilemma," I replied, meeting his garnet eyes again.

He smirked slightly, shaking his head. "Not even," he mused, his voice almost the same humming tone he'd spoken in that night in the rain; he took my hat from my hand, looking at the worn fabric of the decorative belt with a slight furrowing of his brow. "This hat seems to have seen the worse with you." He muttered, taking both my coat and hat and putting them in the stairway closet.

I shrugged innocently when he closed the closet door and turned to me again. "Short of twenty years worth, at least." I offered.

He cocked a slender black brow briefly before it dropped and he turned to lead me to the stairs. "As I said earlier, this should be interesting. The young master's study is this way," he informed, urging I follow.

I nodded and followed at his heels up the stairs, vaguely wondering what sort of child this Phantomhive boy was to have summoned a demon of Sebastian's caliber.

* * *

A/N: **and so it starts. what will Helena think of the esteemed young Earl Phantomhive? and why is Sebastian so interested in her, aside from the rarity of "her kind" being found in London? all will be answered in the next chapter of "Dye it Blood Black". **

**until then, drop a review and let me know just how good i'm doing with this. thanks! ^^**  
**(also sorry for another short chap; writer's block is settling in again.. Ox)**


	3. Chapter 02

disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji in its entirety belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei; Helena belongs to me.**

* * *

The door seemed to close with a resounding hum.

This kid... apparently I was correct when I guessed he was on the verge of becoming a man; he only looked to be barely thirteen.  
"Sebastian, this is the woman you mentioned?" He asked, looking from me to the black-clad demon behind me above the rim of his teacup.

He seemed to smile politely. "Yes my lord, a Miss Helena Ravenbane." He informed.

The boy nodded his head in suggestion that I sit in the chair before his desk; I took his suggestion to heart and sat down as Sebastian went to take his rightful place behind his master's chair.

"'Ravenbane'; that's an interesting name for a vampire. Sebastian told me you weren't like him, or... that other thing," he sort of grimaced at the memory; I kept my lips in a thin line to ward off a smirk at his displeasure, "instead a creature that most would think wouldn't exist. But most people aren't me." He certainly spoke like the head of a family, I'd give him that much; his blue eye that wasn't covered by the black eyepatch looked at me, meeting my amber eyes. "I won't question whether you're a vampire or not because I have ordered Sebastian not to ever tell lies." He added.

I glanced up at the aforementioned butler and smirked slightly, sitting back in the chair. "Just as much as I won't question the fact of a twelve-year-old pup running his family's business of being the Queen's watchdog. Good to know."

He smirked slightly in response. "Miss Ravenbane, I have a proposition for you; normally I don't bother with enlisting more employees but given certain... conditions," at this he shot a brief scowl up at his companion. "Have led to the proposition I'm offering to you now: if you choose to work for me, I'll make sure any kind of occultist-fanatics don't hunt you down. Is that fair?" He wondered, perking my ears.

I cocked a brow and ever-so-slightly tilted my head to one side. "That all depends what the job is, pup." I returned as he settled into his chair at seeing I took the bait.

"You will be posing as Sebastian's assistant; not that he needs help, given that he's a demon, but it would make sense to the other employees at the manor that I hire an assistant for 'poor-overworked Sebastian'. Should he actually **need** help, that's where you come in." He explained, ignoring the hushed chuckle from said black-clad being that stood valiantly behind him.

I nodded and smirked lightly. "Sounds fair enough; you've got a deal, Ciel." I leaned forward to extend my hand.

He took it and we shook on the deal. "Sebastian, kindly show Helena where she will be staying. We'll be leaving for the manor in a few days." He added to the demon.

"Understood," he obeyed and let me out of the chair before ushering me out of the office.  
I glanced back at the boy before letting him lead me away.

:::::::o|o:::::::

The smell of cooking meat led me to the kitchen.  
I poked my head in, seeing his lanky form pored over what appeared to be chicken. "Need help?"

He straightened at my voice and flashed a slight smile. "Just with dicing up the carrots," he replied.

I smirked slightly and slipped into the kitchen, taking the offered knife from his gloved hand and standing next to him at the counter cutting up the handful of carrots before me.  
"He seems like a cheeky little bugger," I mused calmly, perking his ears.

He chuckled, placing the chicken in the oven and moving to get the plate ready. "That's an understatement." He remarked.

I shook my head softly and uttered a quiet groan. "I think I might've bitten off more than I can chew," I muttered, finished with the first carrot and starting on the second one.

"Given the details of your new job, you don't really have to do anything, moreso you just have to look like you are doing something related to helping me around the manor." He noted.

I shrugged and started on the third and second-to-last vegetable. "Why do you think he gave me such a menial task? Not that taking care of his spoiled rump is menial because I imagine it's far from that, but still..." I wondered.

Sebastian seemed to shake his head and smirk. "He already has a creature like me in his service, having two would be just plain greedy wouldn't it?" He replied as I finished the last carrot and took the offered plate he gave for said vegetables.

I placed them on the porcelain plate and handed it to him, leaning against the counter and watching him put the plate on the silver tray and check on the cooking fowl in the oven before he straightened. "But I'm not like you, if you recall. I'm a vampire." I pointed out.

He flashed that wide smirk of his, stepping closer to me. "And a very lovely vampire, to top it off." He almost purred, lifting a hand to brush strands of raven hair from my cheek.

I shivered slightly yet leaned into his touch, noting that his eyes glowed that pinkish color again. "You do realize you were very hard to ignore as of two years ago." I mused, sensing his aura intensify as it had earlier on the roof.  
He tipped my chin up gently, his gaze smoldering. "That's how long you've noticed my presence? How rude of me." He purred this time, inclining his head to kiss me lightly.

The shiver returned again; I tentatively lifted my hands to bunch in the sleek fabric of his dark gray vest, kissing back.

He chuckled softly and pushed my bangs away from my face in the same manner, retracting to smile impishly at me. "I would only hope that will pardon my highly-rude behavior." He mused.

I pursed my lips at his teasing kiss and huffed, crossing my arms. "Not even close," I muttered, miffed that he had stopped the kiss right when it could have gotten better, watching him turn to tend to the cooked chicken. "Bleeding git devil..." I growled.

Sebastian flashed another impish smile at my words. "Temper, sweet." He reproached calmly.

I huffed again and tucked a lock of raven blue hair behind my left ear. "Apparently the pup isn't the only one who's a cheeky git," I muttered.  
He only chuckled at my complaint.

* * *

A/N: **well i think things are getting off to a good start, don't you?**

**answer to people's reviews (thanks for reviewing, you guys rock! ^^):**

**to** **pammazola****: thanks a mil~ hope you enjoy reading this!**

**to** **Mermaid ****Monster****: thanks for your praise and i totally love your icon, Sebby is too sexy to not use as an icon ;D. and Helena, being able to sense other "non-human" presences despite her young vampiric age, couldn't stay away when she sensed Sebastian as soon as he and Ciel made their contract two years prior to the story plot. lol i didn't think of it that way! 'Ravenbane' just sort of came as a first idea b/c i sort of based her last name off Ciel's.. ^^; still suffering the dreaded writer's block but it's passing, honest. :'D**


	4. Chapter 03

disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji in its entirety belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei; Helena belongs to me.**

* * *

_He had to be joking.  
_  
I pursed my lips and scowled at the outfit set before me.

After having washed away the weariness of walking around in the rain for at least a week, I returned to my assigned room to find a new outfit laid out before me on the edge of my bed.  
I doubt that lecherous butler left my room without allowing a grin to himself at the outfit he'd picked for me; he still wasn't off the hook with that kiss, not by a longshot!

The button-up shirt I could live with, and the black vest as well; I had been wearing such things before ever meeting either him or his runt master. But the choice of bottoms he picked... I just might consider killing him.

A black skirt with lace the same color on the bottom hem was also set out for me, along with a pair of what appeared to be fishnet stockings that would probably go to my thigh.

Apparently I could keep my boots.

"Lecherous bastard hell-spawn git..." I grumbled while I changed into the outfit, pulling the skirt on and buttoning it on the side before I moved to put on the white button-up shirt, noting that it looked similar to the one Sebastian wore.

_So I guess this is the standard outfit for a woman in that brat's service_, I mused, shrugging the vest on and buttoning it up as well; I clicked my tongue and growled a curse as I noticed the vest acted more like a pair of suspenders, the part of the vest that was supposed to cover my chest now cropped so only the bottom part of the vest covered my torso, the white shirt making my already ample breasts pop out more if that was possible.

Frustrated, I pulled the stockings on before sitting on the edge of my bed, running a hand through my hair and grimacing. What in hell had I gotten myself into..?

"Damn that overgrown letch."

A light knock sounded on my door; I opened one eye at the noise and sensed it wasn't the boy that had come to visit.  
"It's open."

It opened and he stood there, the picture of a collected and perfect butler with that impish smile on his lips, eyes closed serenely.

_Now he was just doing it to piss me off..._

"You rang?" He wondered, seeming to have overheard my grumbled complaints.  
I placed my arms behind me to support my back as I leveled him a cold scowl. "You just think you're so damn smug." I ground out.

His garnet eyes appraised my pissy scowl before looking me up and down slowly with a calculating light in his eye before the impish smirk stretched almost from ear to ear on his handsome face. "I think therefore I am."

I glowered at him, showing a fang. "If that brat didn't promise to keep my head above water with fanatics hunting my kind, I'd have already killed you for making me wear such a thing." I hissed.

Sebastian chuckled, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him, seeming to debate on locking it, moving closer towards me, seeming to see and sense my muscles tensing in my body on reflex. "Is it not to your liking? If wearing a skirt is such a problematic issue for you, there's always the option of taking it **off**." He mused, leaning in to brush some hair from my face.

I swatted his hand away, growling and glaring up at his now-pink eyes. "Go to hell." I snarled softly, angered that he was under the impression that he had me wrapped around his finger.

Well he had another thing coming! Just because I was a lesser being compared to him, I was not a play toy... _Not for someone like him!_

"You forget that hell is my home." He purred, leaning further until I was almost on my back, his own fangs showing in emphasis to his words.  
I scoffed, pushing on his chest and watching his hands lash up to grab my wrists in an iron-like grip, leaving me to land on my back on the still-freshly-made bed.

"Bastard hell-spawn git..." I snarled softly before he pressed his lips to mine in a demanding kiss, stealing the next breath I needed for a second insult.

His hands slightly squeezed my wrists in their grip, his tongue twirling with mine teasingly; I fought against voicing a groan, instead growling softly as I shut my eyes tight and fought for control.

Finally he let go, giving us both a breather, lifting his head a bit to look down at me with gleaming pink eyes and a fang showing in his slightly panting face.

For the love of God was he a good kisser! It just made me more annoyed, if that was possible at this point.

"Sebastian," I began quietly when he reluctantly got off me, straightening out his clothes to look the same prim and proper butler he appeared to be.  
He glanced at me, cocking a brow. "What is it?"

I sat up and brushed some hair from my cheek, looking at him in slight confusion. "Why did you let me track you? I've been able to sense presences of non-human beings for a century, but you're the first one I've ever come into contact with, let alone talked to... It's not because of the pup's curiosity, is it?" I asked slowly, fiddling with one of the lacy ends of my skirt hem.

He blinked once at my question before he smiled slightly and traced his thumb along my jaw absently. "Although he is the human I am bound to until the contract is terminated, the Young Master isn't the reason you are here. The fact that you're the first vampire I've met here in the human world is a rarity in and of itself, but the mere sight of a beautiful creature like you is enough for a demon like me to want for a mate." He explained.

I perked my ears slightly before crossing my arms. "I am **not** anyone's **toy**, demon. You can get that out of your head right now."

He lifted a brow at my statement before that wide smirk spread across his handsome face once more. "I've been warned. By the way, you failed to notice that this was missing from your room," he lifted a hand and held up my weapon with one finger; my eyes sharpened.

I snatched it from his hand, scowling up at him as I cradled the weapon to my chest. "How...?" I quieted and then huffed, looking down at it in my hands; the weapon was a revolver-looking gun with a dagger's blade protruding a few inches farther than the front of the gun extended. The barrel and front of the gun were silver and the handle of the gun was blood red.

"For a vampire, I was expecting a sword or at least a dagger, nothing like that. I have never seen a weapon like that before, so it's a rarity in and of itself... much like its wielder." He said thoughtfully.

I huffed and ran a finger along the edge of the dagger blade, meeting his garnet eyes again before admiring the pistol blade in my hands. "Not all vampires are night-crawling bats." I murmured.  
"Vampires are far from what fairy tales depict, aren't they?" He mused.

"Most of the superstitions surrounding our kind are hokum. Crucifixes, silver stakes, crossing over running water... that's just the basics. We're not all from Transylvania, we don't all sleep in coffins." I chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through my hair. "Humans really have blown things out of context."

"So what all is true, then?" He dared wonder, his curiosity truly piqued now.

I smiled toothily. "Sunlight is something we can tolerate, if only for a certain amount of time. Blood is always a necessity, though when you're a century old like myself, blood can wait for a day or two; if you starve yourself for a longer amount of time than that, you'll really look like a walking corpse. I've heard that those who are older than a century can go a full three weeks without it. Silver doesn't hurt. Fire is one main way of killing our kind. A stake works, but it doesn't have to be silver." I sat back and placed the gun next to me, crossing my legs. "Anything more than that is simply superstition." I explained.

His eyes seemed to glow pink again as he mulled over my explanation. "No wonder fanatics would try to hunt you down; just hearing that would change how humans view the undead drastically." He mused.

"That's one reason; the vampire who turned me, long ago, said another reason was because they were jealous of what we have, our abilities and whatnot. Envy leads to hate and hate leads to death. That's basically how he put it." I shrugged.

"How did he die?" He wondered, perking my ears.

I looked at the weapon again, lifting it in my hands gently and running a finger along the red handle. "Suicide; he taught me what I now know and then he burned himself alive with turpentine. I was only a decade old." I murmured.

He seemed to open his mouth again to speak when we both heard the tinkling sound of one of the bells echo from his 'office' to my room; he grimaced slightly and exhaled, looking back at the closed door.

"I must apologize for that." He looked at me and he smirked in something I could only assume was softness, brushing locks of hair from my cheek gently before retreating to the door. "Until later, then. And Helena," I blinked when he spoke my name, seeing a fang showing in his impish smile he flashed. "Soon and very soon, you **will** succumb to being my mate. Keep that in mind, love." He turned to exit the room before I could shoot at his head, fleeing to see whatever ailed his child master.

I growled and huffed, smirking grimly. "Keep dreaming, Sebastian." I could swear that he was put in my path for the sole sake of infuriating me and riding on my nerves.

:::::::d|b:::::::

Well obviously being in this drafty place didn't lighten the weather conditions; once again I was grateful for not being prone to shivering like a leaf in the cold.

"Normally places like this aren't meant for women to be in." The pup mused aloud at my side, making my ears perk.  
I glanced down at him to see him measuring my response; I flashed a light smile in polite-yet-certain retaliation, patting his shoulder. "'Normal' and you don't mix well, pup." I replied.

He huffed quietly and said no more, shrugging my hand off, seeming miffed that I continued to call him 'pup' (of course he never complained about it, so I didn't have to hear any kind of remark from the little brat).

So far I had been in this puppy-watchdog's service for a few months. Winter had come at last, making the world gray once more as it had that week when I first came into contact with both master and his demon.

Given that Sebastian was the one doing the work around the manor, I was left to basically do nothing but be the pup's secondary tutor on occasion and the rest of the time I spent reading or having a smoke with the cook.

The house staff... Sebastian certainly didn't hire them for the menial positions they held in the house, I would say that much.  
Of course I was the expection; it did baffle the maid, a redhead with glasses named Meirin, that I was to have my room next door to Sebastian's.

His advances never ceased to infuriate me.

The stink of opium assailed my nose, jarring me from my thoughts.  
I grimaced and wrinkled my nose, scowling into the darkened room as I sensed the presences of the drug-infused humans residing inside.

"What an awful smell..." The pup grumbled, covering his nose and mouth to keep from inhaling the stink.

"So you finally found this place, Earl. It feels rather odd for you to see me in this light, although I always knew the day would come." I blinked at seeing the owner of the dreamy voice, feeling a sweatdrop form on my brow.

The Chinaman smiled serenely. "Welcome; long time no see, Earl! You had a birthday recently right? Congrats~." He added lightly from around the doll-looking woman he had on his lap; his attention seemed to steer briefly towards me as I stood at the aforementioned pup's right side. "A new face, hm? Aren't you a lovely sight." He smiled smoothly.

_Must be the opium talking_. "Womanizer..." I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest as I distinctly felt the black-clad demon at my side nudge my elbow.

"**Anyway**, moving on! I have something to ask you." The pup, clearly frustrated, declared, a vein twitching on his brow; I smirked slightly at him and pat his head.

And he wondered why I called him a 'pup'...

* * *

A/N: **yes more fluff. i'm starting to like this couple mostly for fluff xDD **

**answer to people's reviews (i'll do my best to make this a habit after publishing each new chapter, just to let you know ^^. again you guys rock! thanks for reviewing and hope to hear more in the future):**

**to ****Mermaid ****Monster****: you're very welcome! *bro-fists back* (lol its okay we all have our Spongebob nerdiness moments.. i know i do.) as to the fluff, i know i was starting to get a slight case of writer's block so i threw that in. sorry if it seemed too abrupt! /bows i partially threw that in because Sebastian... well, being a demon. you know how that goes xDD i started thinking on that after reading your review, about them being a good team in the face of danger. lol sexual tension plus the vampiress not willing to admit defeat to the demon equals a good team in the end. **

**to ****13sapphire13****: thanks a mil and i'll do my best~! xD**


End file.
